Notes, Explinations, and Rain Drops
by Jessica Wilson
Summary: Brock and Barbra Jean get a divorce and Reba lets Brock stay with her. The day after, Reba gets a note from Brock, is it too late? or is it before 5 PM? Rated T just in case. Please R&R, it helps me write.
1. Notes

**Disclaimer**

Reba: You Don't Own Me!

Jess: Oh Yes, Yes I Do!

Reba: NO!

Jess: Okay I Don't But I Can Pretend Right?

Reba: Ah What the Hell, Go Ahead.

Jess: YES! I LOVE YOU!

Chapter 1

Reba was struggling to stay awake as she stood in her kitchen sipping coffee. Last night had been too hard for Reba, Barbra Jean, her ex husbands mistress, and her ex husband Brock, had filed for divorce. About 10 minutes after they left the court house, Brock had burst through her front door, and told her what happened. She had spent the majority of the day talking to him, and right after he left, Barbra Jean came through the back door, and broke down in the very same spot Reba was standing now, sipping her coffee and remembering the events that took place, in what felt like, only mere moments ago, but actually happened 3 hours ago.

Foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs and once again the Hart/Montgomery house, was about to turn into chaos. "Mom! Jake Put bubble gum in my hair!" Kyra was the first one in the room, complete with a nice big wad of gum stuck just above her right ear.

"I did not, liar!" Jake stomped in right after. Followed by Cheyenne and van, the just over a year wed couple, marched in with there 3 month old baby Elizabeth.

"Mom, have you seen my white shirt with the blue beads, and Van's foot ball jersey? Oh, and Elizabeth spit up on the carpet and I'm not sure how to get the stain out, I was thinking that maybe you could have a look."

"Oh that's it! Y'all can get yourselves ready for school, I'm sick and tired of all the whining and complaining! Kyra, come with me, Cheyenne, look after your brother." Reba took off into the living room, followed by Kyra, close behind. Reba made her way up to her room and plopped down on her bed. Kyra stood in the doorway.

"Mom is everything okay? You seem stressed today." Kyra sat down beside her mom and took her hand.

"Kyra, your father and Barbra Jean are getting divorced." She turned her head away from her daughter; she was ashamed of what she had just slightly blurted out. "That's why I'm so tired today, I was talking with you're father all day and then right after he left Barbra Jean came over and we talked till about 6 this morning."

Kyra was now rubbing her moms back, trying to comfort her best she could. "Mom, why are they getting a divorce, what about Henry?" Henry was Barbra Jean and Brock's son. That was the only reason Brock left Reba, was because Barbra Jean was pregnant, at least that's what Reba told herself everyday. Reba felt the tears begin to well in her eyes and then flow down her cheeks.

"I don't know Kyra, I really don't." Kyra's eyes widened and she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back." Kyra ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, just in time to see everyone leaving for school and in Elizabeth's case, day care. She ran forward and grabbed her older sister's wrist. Cheyenne turned around abruptly and was very much prepared to freak, but she stopped when she saw it was Kyra, and she has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kyra what is it?" she had never seen her younger sister cry like this, except when she was a baby.

"It's mom, can you go see her, please?" she pointed to the stairs, Cheyenne nodded and made a dash to the bedroom that would make any quarterback drool. She knocked on the door frame and stuck her head inside.

"Uh, mom can I come in?" Reba nodded and Cheyenne took the spot beside her mom. She pulled her mom into a hug, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Your father and Barbra Jean are getting a divorce." She spit out the words and started to sob again. This time, it was soaking Cheyenne's shoulder.

"But mom it's only been like a year and a half, and they have Henry." Cheyenne ran her hands through her mom's fiery red hair.

"I know, Henry is going to stay with Barbra Jean and Brock can see him on weekends. At least that was the arrangement." Cheyenne looked at her mom.

"Uh, mom how do you know all this?" Tears were now filling Cheyenne's eyes; this is going to shock just about everyone she knew. Her father was the foot ball coach at her school, and Barbra jean was known throughout the school.

"Well lets see, your father came over right after court, so that would be around noon, he told me what happened and we talked until about 10 or so, then Barbra Jean came over about 10:30 and we talked till 6 thing morning, I think I know pretty much all of it."

"So that's why dad was here last night." Cheyenne pulled her mom close to her. "Oh mom." That's now why Reba was crying, there were so many thing that were causing the tears. Lack of sleep, the fact that she told Brock he could stay at her house, the fact that they could still be together right now, and the fact that she was still in love with Brock. The horn honked from the driveway and Cheyenne gave her mom one last hug. "I gotta go to school. See you tonight."

Reba just looked down as Cheyenne left. She suddenly felt dizzy. Reba, being the smart cookie she was, laid down. After another hour of tears, Reba was sound asleep in her bed.

_Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it  
For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it  
I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it.  
Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted  
She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while  
Hey, yeah,  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by_

_Wasted  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_

End of chapter.

Hope you guys liked it, stick around for chapter two, it should be up shortly.

Please send me nice reviews, they help me write!


	2. Explinations

**Disclaimer**Kay so we have established I don't own Reba…BUT I WILL! You just wait.

**N/A** If my boyfriend ever left, this is so the letter I would want him to write. So in that case, this chapter is dedicated to my loving boyfriend John. I love you so much!

Chapter 2

Reba slept away the day like it was her last. She awoke at around 3 PM, and instantly noticed a note on the dresser.

_Dear Reba,_

_I took the kids out for dinner because I noticed you were sleeping, and all that you heard yesterday, I didn't want you to be disturbed. If you get this letter before 5 PM then I should let you know that I picked up the kids after school, and if it is after 5 PM then at least you know they were taken care of. I hope I didn't put you through too much stress yesterday, and I apologize, I just had no where to go. Barbra Jean and I talked on the phone this morning, and she told me she came to you as well, shortly after I left. I'm sorry to get you involved the way I did. Thank you for listening Reba; it was always you're strong point. As much as I want to say I left her for you, and maybe a part of me did, I hope you know that this is nothing to do with you, its personal, my self and I we got some straightening out to do, and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses that blanket, but I gotta get a move on with my life, it's time to be a big boy now, and big boys don't cry. I'll drop the kids off after dinner, and then I'm leaving. I have no clue where to, but I'm off. I love you Reba Nell, I always have, remember that._

_Dr. Brock Hart._

Reba almost fainted, Brock was leaving, what? She was so confused. Did he just say he still loved her then said he was going to leave? Reba felt the tears begin to fall from her face; she wasn't going to let him leave, not now, not again. The downstairs door shut and she new that the kids were home and Brock was going… she ran to the window and forced it open. "BROCK HART! GET YOU DANGNGED BUTT UP HERE!" She saw him turn, he heard her, and maybe it wasn't too late.

"Reba!?!" he yelled back to her, was she really yelling at him. No matter he dropped everything and ran upstairs, bypassing children who were struggling to untie shoes and put down bags. "Reba, what is it?! Are you okay?" Brock stopped in front of Reba, who was holding up the letter and crying.

"What is this Brock? Tell me because I don't really understand what you are saying." She dropped the letter to the ground and kept on crying, but now it was more like silent sobs. Brock walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Reba, what do you think it is?" he felt her sobs start to lighten into his chest. Reba had forgotten how muscular Brock was; she pulled up one hand and put it on his chest. Brock put one hand on the back of her hair. She looked into his smoky eyes.

"I don't know Brock, that why I asked you to explain."

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me, now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry  
The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I forsee the dark ahead if I stay  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
(Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry)  
Like a little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and UNO cards  
I'll be your best friend  
And you'll be mine, valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'cause I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity yeah  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry  
da da da da da da_


	3. Rain Drops

**Disclaimer**Okay, still no ownage here, oh but trust me, if it takes me the rest of my life, I will own Reba!

Chapter 3

"Reba, that's the truth, that's what that is, and whatever you thought it was, it was most likely that too. It's whatever you want it to be okay." Brock held Reba as tight as she could, it felt so wrong, but so right. Reba looked up to him with her crystal green-blue eyes.

"How, why leave Barbra Jean for me?" she managed to croak out, it was what she wanted to ask since she read that note.

"Reba, gosh Reba, it's always been you. Why I can't sleep, who I think about, it's all you Reba, everything." Brock couldn't look at her, he left her, and for someone he didn't even really love, because he was stupid, blind. The fact that even after the divorce Reba and he still remained friends, that's when he realized he still loved her, and that he still loved her, and Barbra Jean wasn't the woman for him, Reba was, she always had been.

"Brock I, this is wrong." As much as Reba wanted him back, but she knew that it was so wrong. She didn't want all of the tears to go, wasted.

"That's why I'm leaving Reba, I'll see yea 'round" With that Brock let go of Reba and turned to walk out the door. "And by the way Reba, that was a love letter, just to clear it up." Brock Walked down the stairs and out the front door. It had started to rain and Brock hated driving his motorcycle in the rain. He leaned up against the front door, wondering when the next time he was going to walk through it would be.

Reba stood in her room; she picked up the note and reread it in her head over and over again. She didn't hear Brock's motorcycle, but the way the rain was pouring she figured she just didn't hear it. That was until she looked out the window. His motorcycle still sat in the driveway, soaked, but there. She dropped the letter and ran down the stairs, only stopping on the last step for air. The house was quite and though the rain hit the ground like glass, she heard Brock's foot steps leaving, getting distant. She grabbed the umbrella from the stand by the door and ran out the door. "Brock! Don't go." Reba put up the umbrella and ran out into the rain. "Brock please don't go."

"Reba, what in gods name are you doing, you'll catch a cold out here." Reba had run out in rain in a long rolling stones t-shirt, short, and she was barefoot.

"I don't care Brock; you can't tell me you still love me an' run away. I want you here, I want you to live here, with me, Brock do you understand?" She was crying, but the rain made it impossible to see. Brock took the key out of the ignition and slowly stood up.

"I understand, but…why?" Brock was now standing soaking wet, only because he was that stupid to not wear a jacket.

"Because, I know you are sorry Brock, darn it I do, and I'm so willing to make this work. After everything I have been through with you, ta hell and back Brock. I just don't wanna get hurt again." With that Reba dropped her umbrella and ran over to Brock, she kissed him for the first time in almost two years. The spark between them was so electric. Brock pulled back from the kiss and couldn't speak. "So don't leave Brock, you understand, no leaving!"

"Reba I…"

"Don't, just come inside, you're finally home again."

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
Its hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you cant take anymore  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you cant face the day  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when its over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

The End.

That didn't take as long as I thought, but it got to the point. Please R&R.


End file.
